The Mrs Konoha Pegeant
by UchihaGirl17
Summary: Sasuke had never been so humiliated in his entire life. If he managed to get through this than Naruto was a dead man. Then the music started and the curtains lifted.
1. Day 1

**{{**_**A/N:**_ **Disclaimer** ~ **I do not own Naruto, that is owned by Misashi Kishimoto. I decided to write this just for the fun of it. So I hope you get many laughs out of it. I know the characters are a little OOC but I will try to get them as close to character as I can.}}**

**_The Mrs. __Konoha Pageant_**

**"Yes it's a beauty Pageant… Yes Sakura was forced to join by Tsunade... Yes you have a right to be angry Sasuke… No you can not be a judge… No you can not hurt any man that looks at her… I know what you can do though,"** smirked Naruto from ear to ear.

Sasuke didn't like the sudden gleam that came to his knuckleheaded friends aquamarine eyes. He was right to be cautious as well,

**"Naruto that is the stupidest, most ridiculous, harebrained, sneaky, perverted thing I have ever heard!"** Sasuke exclaimed, the most words leaving his mouth since like, well ever.

Naruto pouted, **"But Sasuke Sama, Tsunade-Baa Chan said that girls have been disappearing and she wanted us to explore and find out why."**

**"Then why don't you do it,"** Sasuke retorted annoyed.

Naruto looked at him like he was stupid, **"Everyone knows what I look like so I'd be thrown out in a second, but you haven't so the decisions been made,"** he said with his trade mark grin.

Sasuke frowned and turned away, **"No."**

**"Why not?"** Naruto whined.

**"Hn,"** Sasuke retorted and walked off.

**"You'll get to be in the girls change room,"** Naruto taunted.

Sasuke smirked, **"I'm not as big a pervert as you dobe."**

**"You'll get to see Sakura Chan naked,"** he bribed.

Sasuke faltered and turned his attention to the excited blonde who was grinning ear to ear, **"Okay you win, show me, but this does not leave your mouth."**

**"Alright,"** Naruto cheered and showed Sasuke the correct hand signs.

Sasuke tried the hand signs and failed the first couple of rounds, causing Naruto to laugh and Sasuke to beat him stupider, until he finally got the signals right and created the perfect image, causing Naruto to cry.

**"Why are you crying dobe?"** asked Sasuke.

Naruto sniffled, **"You've grown up so fast, I feel like a Sensei,"** he said wiping a tear from his cheek.

**"Whatever,"** Sasuke muttered rolling his eyes, sometimes Naruto was just a plain Baka there was no getting around it.

Naruto smiled brightly,** "Now all we need is your costume."**

**"Hn,"** was Sasuke's reply...

Sasuke still couldn't believe he was doing this. Naruto was such an ass. Sighing in frustration Sasuke fixed the top of his dress that hugged tightly to his breasts. Yes that's right Sasuke Uchiha performed the sexy no jutsu and took on the outer form of a woman. Shaking his head he grew a little nervous. What if one of the girls recognised him, what if Sakura did, just thinking about it made him feel queasy. Naruto owed him big for this one. Opening the door Sasuke walked into the room full of contestants.

Sakura was still having a hard time coming to terms with things. After all weren't beauty pageants degrading to woman and only existed to entertain the male species. Or at least that is what people told her. So then why was Lady Tsunade making her do this dumb pageant? Was it just to make fun of Sakura's figure? She knew that she didn't have the figure most of the girls did. Sure she was attractive and well built but she was no where near where Ino was. After all the blonde Kunoichi had a well rounded figure that made men beg. With her blue eyes, ample breasts and a firm ass, Ino was what she considered gorgeous. Then there were girls like Hinata, who many would find cute at first glance, but take away the baggy clothes and Hinata was a stunning young woman with large breasts, tiny waist, good hips, creamy smooth skin, and beautiful legs that just begged to be touched. Then you had more exotic beauties, like TenTen and Karin, followed by the rare dessert flowers, Temari, and Matsuri, and finally the class all in there own, the natural beauties, Ino and Hinata. Sakura didn't have a category, Tsunade just decided to throw her in to the pageant. Sometimes her Sensei could be so mean.

In the pageant each girl had a sponsor, in this case Sakura's was Tsunade, Ino's was the Yamanaka Clan, and Hinata's was the Hyuuga Clan, while other girls were just entered to represent the villages. Matsuri was represented by the Kazakage, while his sister was a village rep. All in all we were all doing this show for reasons unknown. However, some of us are just doing it to have fun, while others are doing it to prove that they are the best looking Kunoichi in all five great nations.

Sighing as she looked into the mirror that was positioned in front of her, for hair and make-up purposes, she noticed a new girl walk into the crowded room of woman. This girl was the essence of beauty, pale ivory skin, and dark mysterious alluring eyes, long raven black locks that hugged a slim neck and fell to her tiny waist, long dark eyelashes that framed her already dark eyes. Lips that were so soft and smooth looking screamed sensual. Yes this woman was the ideal woman. Sakura felt a bit envious of this woman's beauty. However, there was something about the strange woman that screamed Uchiha.

Sakura pushing her nerves and jealousy aside walked up to the black haired girl,

**"Hello, my name is Haruno, Sakura,"** she said while extending a hand for greeting.

Sasuke looked at the outstretched hand and took it gently in to his, **"Pleasure, to meet you,"** he said trying so hard to master the false female voice.

**"What's your name?"** Sakura asked softly with a pleasant smile.

Sasuke panicked, shit he hadn't thought of a name, **"um, my name is…Sa…Ruby, yea that's it. My name is SaRuby."**

**"That's a very interesting name,"** Sakura replied before she was put in a headlock by someone.

Ino was playfully holding Sakura in a headlock, **"Say your prayers Forehead you'll need to, in order to beat me."**

**"INO PIG!"** Sakura roared as she spun and glared at Ino, they were in nothing but towels.

Sasuke tried, he tried so hard to ignore that fact, the fact that all that was holding the towels up were there breasts. He stood there stiff unmoving.

Ino turned to look at the new girl, **"huh, looks like this isn't going to be as easy as I thought, well, I like a challenge."**

Sasuke stared at the blonde, she was quite beautiful, but to full of herself, that was why he never paid that much attention to her. He actually never paid much attention to any girls, he only started noticing woman a few months ago, and it was mainly Sakura he noticed. Shaking his head he glared at the blonde for no reason in particular. Maybe he was thinking about another blonde with blue eyes.

Naruto sneezed. Someone must have been talking about him, or thinking about him. The thought made the blonde knucklehead smile as he walked into Tsunade's office his hands folded behind his spiky, blonde head.

**"My contestant will win, she has the reputation of the Hyuuga riding on her shoulders,"** Hinata's father, Hiashi Hyuuga snapped at a group of other people in the room.

Ino's father, Inoichi chirped in,** "My daughter is more beautiful then any of the other woman in this pageant, she will win."**

The Kazakage sat in silence.

Tsunade Baa-Chan sat in silence as well.

**"Is this a private battle or can any sponsor with a girl in the pageant join?"** Naruto asked upon entering the room.

**"You, Uzamaki, you're a sponsor?"** questioned Hiashi.

Naruto grinned, **"I plan on being Hokage one day, and both Tsunade and Gaara are here, so I figured I should be to."**

**"Oh yea, well who's your contestant!"** Inoichi demanded.

Naruto shrugged, **"I found her wondering around and asked her if she wanted to be in a pageant. She was so excited she jumped around and hugged me, such a cute girl,"** Naruto finished with a snicker. Sasuke was going to murder him if he found out.

**"I would like to meet this girl you talk about,"** voiced Gaara, and Tsunade agreed.

Naruto frowned, **"Awe, you can do that when the first event starts,"** he said.

Gaara and Tsunade pondered.

Both Ino's and Hinata's dad just looked at them.

**"Very well Naruto welcome aboard,"** Tsunade said.

Both Hiashi, and Inoichi groaned and went back to arguing over there daughters.

Naruto looked at the Hokage with a big grin, **"So have you hired security yet?"** he asked.

**"Yes, Neji, Shikamaru, and Sai are all the security we need, I would have asked Uchiha but he is at home sick."** Tsunade said with a smirk.

Naruto paled, she had to pick those three to be security, they would notice something completely off about Sasuke's beautiful disguise. Naruto had to talk to them. He had to talk to them now.

**"Sorry Tsunade, Gaara, I'll be right back, need to use the washroom,"** Naruto laughed awkwardly as he backed out of the room and ran down the hall in search of Neji, Sai, and Shikamaru.

Sai was walking down one of the random halls in the building where the pageant was to be taking place. He was a bit flustered, he didn't know why he had to go around and patrol the bloody area. None of the girls had disappeared lately and he found it was just plain annoying. He would have preferred to just sit in his house and paint. Sighing he looked around a few nooks and kept moving forward. This was going to be a long week. He was just about to turn the corner when he heard a familiar voice on the air,

**"SAI, WAIT UP!"** shouted an obnoxious blue eyed blonde haired ninja.

Sai plastered his famous fake smile on his face,** "Hello dickless,"** he taunted.

**"Don't call me that Sai!"** Naruto shouted.

Sai cocked his head to the side,** "What brings you here?"** he asked.

**"I have a favour to ask of you Sai,"** Naruto panted catching his lost breath.

Sai continued to look at him with the fake smile.

Naruto grumbled and explained the situation.

**"So Bastard is dressed like a woman in the pageant,"** he stated rather than asked.

Naruto frowned,** "His name is Sasuke not Bastard and yes it's a part of my plan, please don't rat him out."**

**"I can't make that promise, sorry dickless,"** Sai started to walk off.

Naruto panicked, **"I'll get you a new paint brush, I'll get you pictures of Sasuke looking like a woman, anything!"**

**"Anything you say,"** Sai pondered and sighed, **"I want a copy of Kakashi's book, for artistic purposes."**

Naruto grinned, **"Pervert."**

**"It needs to be Kakashi's, if not then no deal,"** Sai said showing no emotion but that blasted fake smile.

Naruto sighed, **"I'll be right back,"** he said as he set out to steel Kakashi's book.

This was going to be hard, how the hell did Sai plan on him even being able to get to the books, and since when did Kakashi have them locked in a glass case. Shaking his head the blonde ninja snuck into his old Sensei's room and crept over to the books, trying extremely hard not to be noticed by the ninja in the shower. Naruto was about two feet from the case when he heard the shower turn off and footsteps coming closer to the door. Freezing he looked back at the case and acted as quickly as he could. Jumping the last two feet he smashed the glass and grabbed the first volume before making a mad dash. A rather concerned and angry Kakashi leaving his bathroom in only a towel to see what the commotion was, upon seeing a book from his favourite series gone he grew extremely depressed and angry. Following the intruder onto the roofs in only a towel, Kakashi made chase.

Naruto cursed his luck as he moved as fast as he could but his previous Sensei was catching up to him. Damn it why did he always get himself into these positions. Jumping down into a crowd of town's people he eventually lost Kakashi or so he thought. As he was walking around a corner a hand reached out and dropped on his shoulder making the blonde ninja jump almost out of his skin. Spinning uncomfortably he looked up into his Sensei's grinning face,

**"Hello Kakashi Sensei, why are you out here in a towel?"** he asked him nervously.

Kakashi smiled darkly at him, **"I think you know why Naruto."**

**"I honestly don't Sensei,"** Naruto said almost pissing his pants.

Kakashi moved in closer a dark aura emitting from him, **"Really."**

**"Really,"** Naruto said actually pissing himself.

Kakashi stood up and rubbed the back of his head, **"My mistake,"** and just like that he took off.

Naruto slumped to the ground his legs Jell-O, **"Sai had better keep his word,"** Naruto muttered and headed back to where Sai was.

Sai was still making his rounds it was almost time for Shikamaru to take over his shift. He didn't think Naruto would be able to pull one over on the older perverted ninja, but in case he did Sai didn't want any witnesses to see him except the book. Taking a deep breath he started to head back to where Shikamaru would relieve him. It was a large job, to surveillance the entire building by ones self for hours on end, but Tsunade only appointed the three of them. That was what had Sai so confused. If she was so worried about kidnappings, shouldn't she have called for more guards? Shaking it off he heard an annoying voice that was all to familiar,

**"Hello again, dickless,"** he said.

Naruto fumed, **"Here is the book, and don't call me dickless!"**

**"You actually pulled it off, so then I shall keep my word and not say anything, later dickless."** Sai waved callously as he walked over to where Shikamaru was supposed to relieve him of his duty.

Shikamaru was the easiest to manipulate into keeping the secret, Naruto just had to threaten to make Tsunade give him more work for sleeping on the Job. Shikamaru had agreed quite readily with a shrug. He was getting used to Naruto's hair brained schemes.

Neji had just taken over Shikamaru's position, and was starting his shift, when he was interrupted by an exhausted Uzamaki.

**"Naruto, why are you here?"** Neji questioned.

Naruto looked up at him through tired eyes, **"Neji, please do me this one little favour,"** he said.

**"Depends on the favour,"** Neji countered seriously.

Naruto groaned and explained the situation for the third time that day.

**"Uzamaki that is beyond stupid, what are you, some type of Baka pervert,"** Neji steamed storming in the direction of Lady Tsunade's office.

Naruto ran in front of Neji and fell to his knees holding onto Neji's legs, **"Please, please, please, Neji Sama, Please don't rat him out."**

Neji sighed, **"There is absolutely nothing you can say or do to change my mind,"** he said.

**"Wait here if I'm not back in 10 minutes you can tell Tsunade,"** Naruto exclaimed and took off, leaving a very wide eyed Neji.

Naruto couldn't believe the shit these people had him do, of course Neji didn't ask him to, but still he knew it would work. Sneaking into the contestants changing rooms, he found a pair of red frilly underwear that had been amongst TenTen's ninja attire. Smirking from ear to ear Naruto gathered the panties in his hands and snuck out, nearly being spotted by Sakura and Ino. If Sakura saw him, he would be a dead ninja. Managing to sneak out without being spotted he headed back to Neji, that was the scariest thing he had done all day, he almost shit himself when he saw Sakura heading in his direction. Sighing he made his way back to Neji who was still standing there tapping his foot impatiently.

**"Uzamaki, I am scared to know what you just did,"** he said and looked at the grinning ninja.

Naruto handed him the red panties, **"This should change your mind."**

**"You think your going to change my mind with a pair of red frilly panties?"** he asked.

Naruto grinned wider, **"There not just any pair of red frilly panties, they belong to TenTen."**

Neji blushed scarlet as he looked at the panties in his hands, before neatly folding them and slipping them into his back pocket,

**"I'll keep the secret if you never mention any of this to anyone,"** Neji said seriously. He was so serious he added,** "If anyone finds out about this Naruto, you shall know the true meaning behind ass raped by a pole."**

Naruto gulped and left to finally relax, and return to the other sponsors in Tsunade Baa-Chan's office.

Neji quietly waited for Naruto to disappear, before he looked both ways with the Byakugan activated. Seeing that no one was near he pulled out the red panties and brought them to his face, to inhale the scent. Neji was a very big pervert. Then he heard TenTen scream,

**"Damn it, where are my PANTIES!"**

Neji quickly put them back in his pocket after juggling to keep a hold of them after the scream and walked away whistling innocently.

Naruto walked back to where all the sponsors were gathered and entered the room, only to be greeted by very annoyed and tired looks,

**"Geez, Naruto how long does it take to have a shit?"** Gaara questioned.

Naruto blushed red, he couldn't believe that this was only day one, and he was already so exhausted.

**{{_A/N:_ This was a long chapter and my brain is now dead, lol, sorry about that perverted Scene with Neji, it was just so hard to think of some way to bribe him. I hope you liked Chapter one, stay tuned for Chapter 2.}}**


	2. Day 2

_**.::Day 2::.**_

Yet another beautiful morning in the hidden leaf village, as the sun streamed down on the village. Naruto rolled over in bed, drool slipping from his mouth and onto his pillow as he unconsciously mumbled about ramen. He was enjoying the feel of the warm sun on his face and his dream, but when something blocked out the sun his eyes fluttered open from his slumber in annoyence.

Hatake, Kakashi was crouching on the window ledge a book resting in his one hand. Naruto grew a bit scared remembering his antics from before,

"**What's the matter Kakashi Sensei?"** he asked trying to keep the squeak out of his voice.

Kakashi looked at his pupil and team-mate as he arched an eyebrow, **"I was sent because you're late for the sponsor meeting." **

"**Say what,"** Naruto exclaimed jumping up as he ran around looking for his pants.

Kakashi sighed, "**Lady Tsunade has called all the Sponsors to her office to discuss the first round of the pageant."**

"**I know, I know,"** Naruto said as he grabbed an orange off the table before heading in the direction of the Hokage's office.

Kakashi just shook his head and went back to reading his book (not the one that Naruto stole) with interest.

Naruto ran down the crowded streets of Konoha as he pushed himself closer to the Hokage's office. It didn't take him to long to arrive as he jumped up and ran down the hall. Once he got the door he through it open and huffed in exhaustion as he tried to catch his breath. He needed to exercise more. Shaking his head he looked up into the startled eyes of the rest of the Sponsors.

"**Better late then never Naruto,"** Tsunade said annoyed.

Naruto panted, **"Sorry Grandma Tsunade."**

"**What was that!"** snapped Tsunade.

Naruto paled, **"Sorry Lady Hokage."**

Everyone else shook there head at the two. This was going to be a long, long day.

"**So why did you call us here Lady Tsunade?"** asked Naruto annoyed.

Tsunade shook her head and turned to Gaara who looked at everyone and spoke, **"Another contestant has gone missing it is rather mind numbing but we must continue on with the competition if we are going to catch this guy."**

"**This is getting aggravating,"** stated Inoichi.

Tsunade smiled sadly, **"I know, but just a little longer."**

"**So what is the first competition?" **asked Naruto.

Tsunade looked at him and sighed in annoyence, **"First round of the pageant shall be interviews, then it will be swim suits, then Talents, and finally it will be the evening gown competition. Once that's done we shall have our votes and the top 10 shall move on to the finale round. We will then do all those over again and the top 5 shall be announced. From there we will crown a winner." **

"**That sounds easy enough," **Naruto sang oblivious to all the prep and hard work that was placed on the girls who had to be in the pageant.

Tsunade all but glared at him, **"Naruto, go prepare your contestant for the first round."** She was so annoyed right now.

Naruto obliged, a little afraid of what she would do to him if he didn't.

* * *

><p>Sasuke looked at his knuckleheaded team mate as the fool ran towards him. Shaking his head Sasuke looked at Naruto,<p>

"**Please tell me you know who is taking these girls?"** he pleaded, **"If I have to sit through one more conversation about how sexy my, Sasuke Uchiha's ass is I will freak."**

Naruto burst out laughing at Sasuke's angered expression.

Sasuke pointedly glared and sighed, **"So did you?"** he asked.

"**No man sorry,"** Naruto said trying to stop laughing.

Sasuke frowned, **"You will pay for this Uzamaki,"** he stated bluntly.

"**Okay, okay, sorry, anyway the first competition is the interview, you'll have to answer some questions,"** replied Naruto.

Sasuke paled, **"You never said anything about having to compete."**

"**Surprise,"** was all Naruto said before he ran for his life.

Sasuke still couldn't believe he was doing this. The rest of the day had past in a bloody haze, as he spent most of it bloodying Naruto. Now he was standing behind a line up of girls after a very shy woman applied his make-up. Yes how the mighty have fallen, Sasuke Uchiha was wearing lip stick and eye shadow. Sighing he took a step forward as the line progressed. Hinata was behind him and Ino was in front. Sakura was in front of Ino, while TenTen was behind Hinata. Everyone else had already finished there interview and now it was Sakura.

Sasuke would have carried on with his I don't care attitude but he was in disguise so why hide his interest in what she was about to say. So Uchiha, Sasuke listened to what Sakura was saying.

"**Up next is the very lovely and talented Ms. Haruno,"** called the announcer and Sakura walked out to take her place beside him. She had a shy smile on her face Sasuke noted.

"**Thank you Yamato,"** Sakura replied to the announcer, who was also her new Sensei.

Yamato smiled warmly, **"So Ms. Haruno, What would you say is the biggest problem facing our educational system today, and Why?"**

"**Well Yamato I would have to say, the biggest problem facing our educational system today would be the teachers, because so many people are just being pushed through and not gaining anything, so when they leave there clueless and end up getting hurt, and as a medic I end up having to help them, and I find that I wouldn't need to help so many if teachers prepared the Genin," **replied Sakura with a nervous but honest smile. Sasuke liked how she was honest but still embarrassed at the same time.

Yamato nodded still smiling, **"okay that's very true, our next question is, what has been the most significant accomplishment in your life, and Why?"**

"**Well Yamato, my most significant accomplishment in life would be being able to save so many lives, because in doing so I feel like my life is important and that I am needed, that I am not just a weak and annoying person, only burdening my friends and loved ones,"** Sakura said with the same smile and look, only Sasuke was a little ashamed of himself, had he really made her feel that way.

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed when his name was called, but then Hinata spoke up and announced that it was his turn and he walked up on stage.

Yamato smiled, **"Here she is, Ms. SaRuby Tenjo," **he had paled when she hadn't come out the first time he called.

"**Thank you Yamato,"** Sasuke tried so hard to pull off a smile and a girl's voice. It worked out okay he guest, he couldn't see his face.

Yamato visibly paled more, she was glaring with a twisted smirk, **"ah, anyway, your first question is, at what point does a girl become a woman?"**

It was Sasuke's turn visibly go pale and then blush, **"Ah well, you see, I, well, I think a girl becomes a woman when she, well when she hits a certain time in her life and she no longer acts like a, well a girl, she starts to act like a woman and her body starts to fill out."** Sasuke had gotten annoyed and tried his best to answer the damn question.

"**So true,"** stated Yamato as he flipped the card and read the next question, **"Tell me about a recent goal you accomplished?"**

Sasuke's face darkened, **"I killed my older brother, and finally got my revenge."**

Yamato paled, this woman was scary, **"um, finale question, what do you want to do in life?"** He asked awkwardly.

"**I plan on restoring my cla…"** Sasuke started but then remembered that he was supposed to be a woman,** "I plan on helping to restore the Uchiha clan with Sasuke."**

Yamato blushed and fidgeted as very angry noises were heard saying some not so nice things to this contestant, things like, Sasuke Kun is ours, and other stuff along those lines. Sasuke rolled his eyes, damn fan club. He should have expected that, and a part of him did. However when he turned to leave the stage he hadn't expected to see Sakura looking shocked and very heart broken. He really had done it this time.

Naruto had met up with Sasuke after the first round to congratulate him on a performance well done, only to be answered with a hand upside the back of his head. Confused he looked at Sasuke as he rubbed the lump on the back of his head,

"**Sasuke what was that for?"** he asked.

Sasuke shrugged, **"for being a Baka, dobe."**

"**Don't call me that!"** Naruto exclaimed he was getting annoyed with everyone dissing him this week.

Sasuke ignored him like always earning himself a very pissed off hyper Naruto. He hadn't changed at all since he was thirteen. However, Naruto had changed. Sasuke just brought this side out of him and it somewhat irritated Naruto. Then Naruto smiled,

"**You know Sasuke when you're in sexy no jutsu you look really cute, if I didn't know you were you I would be kissing you right now," **he stated with a smiled.

Sasuke's eye twitched and the rest of the day consisted with Sasuke kicking the shit out of Naruto. Oh but it felt good.

* * *

><p><strong>{{AN:** Like I promised the next chapter is here. Of course someone isn't happy. That would be our special guest.

**Sasuke:** I am utterly humilliated, I swear no one had better review this chapter, then we can all forget about this.

**UchihaGirl17:** Awe, but I think the readers want more of you in a dress.

**Sasuke:** ... Do you know what is stoping me from killing you.

**UchihaGirl17:** Um, I know you hate it, but I need reviews or I won't write anymore updates.

**Sasuke:** Good!

**UchihaGirl17:** But...

**Sasuke:** Annoying I swear.

**UchihaGirl17:** I'm telling your brother!

**Sasuke:** Oh hell you are.

((Gets sad faced 15 minutes later,))

Please review.**}}**


	3. Day 3

_**.::Day 3::.**_

The pageant was alive with all the lights, noise and people. There was a joyful atmosphere as people watched the woman from different places compete for the title of Ms. Konoha. The contestants were all having a blast, for the exception of Sasuke who just wanted to castrate Naruto for this humiliation. He had never done anything this humiliating before, but Naruto was right in sending Sasuke in under cover however, because his disguise had captured the attentions of many.

Golden eyes pierced through the shadows at the figure that stood there looking at each woman as she walked out on stage. A lop sided sickening smirk playing across his face. It was easy to tell it was a man from the height and build of the silhouette in the shadows. His attentions were scanning, and piling as much data about each contestant he could. However, there was one woman he couldn't find any data on at all, that was why he over looked her for now and instead trained his eyes on the next target for him to kidnap. All he saw was Pink.

* * *

><p>Sasuke was in his changing room, he still couldn't believe that Naruto was making him do all these blasted things. Shaking his head he sat on his chair and tried to think of a talent he could use on stage to show his uniqueness. He could use the Amaterasu but that was only possible if you possessed the Sharingan. So it was out. He thought of maybe lightning blade but then decided not to. He could probably use fire style but then figured that, that was out as well, and he had enough trouble talking like a girl, so he was not going to sing. Maybe he could use his brother's technique Izanagi, but then there would definitely be questions and problems. Then there was Kagutsuchi, but that was even worse. Perhaps he could use Tsukuyomi, or Susanoo but he thought against it and decided to think of what he could do that wouldn't stand out.<p>

He just didn't know what he could do that wouldn't give him away. Then he figured he could show off his sword skills, he would have to control the urge to use Chidori in his display, but it was the only thing Sasuke could think of. He needed to do something for the Talent portion. Sighing he laid his head down on his hands and closed his eyes. Things were just getting too hyped for him. As he was slowly starting to drift into unconsciousness he heard the slight sound of movement outside his door and went on guard.

Moving silently and swiftly he moved to the door and pulled a Kunai out of his pouch. Moving into a half defensive and half fighting stance he placed a hand on the door knob and flung it open. He was greeted with wide cerulean eyes.

"Naruto you Baka, what are you doing sneaking around?" he asked rather annoyed.

Naruto smiled sheepishly, "Sorry Sasuke, I mean SaRuby. I just wanted to make sure no one was around here."

"Dobe, I can sense people coming a mile away," he said with a scowl.

Naruto smirked, "You didn't sense me till I was here and you didn't know it was me till you opened the door."

"I…Hn" was all Sasuke could say, Naruto had been right. The sheer horror of those words, and what they did to Sasuke, he was a failure.

Naruto beamed brightly, "So Sasu- SaRuby, have you seen anyone lately?" he asked.

"All the other contestants are out to lunch Baka, you can call me Sasuke," he replied.

Naruto frowned, "Just answer the question damn it."

"Hn," was his reply, "no one suspicious."

"Awe, but more woman are disappearing," Naruto whined.

Sasuke looked at him and motioned to his damn get-up, "Do you want to take over this, I would be very happy to let you."

Naruto couldn't help it he laughed and moved back to the door, "Just keep your guard up," was all he said before he vanished from the doorway.

"Damn Knucklehead," Sasuke muttered before returning to sit down in front of his mirror and finish up with his thought process.

* * *

><p><strong>Three Hours Later!<strong>

**The Talent Competition,**

Sasuke still couldn't believe he was wearing this damn contraption. He was not a china doll, he was a Shinobi, a fierce strong warrior, but no Naruto had to pick out this particular outfit, if it wasn't bad enough that Sasuke had been parading around looking like a woman for days now. Not only that but Sakura refused to talk to him, he hoped it wasn't from his statement back in the first event. After all he wasn't serious, how the hell could he make kids by himself. It was sheer stupidity.

So as the talent competition carried on without a problem Sasuke watched for when Sakura went on stage, he wanted to see what her talent would be. He didn't have to wait longer than an hour before he saw her. She was so beautiful it took his breath away. She was wearing a dusty blue kimono with a lovely design on it. It was a wedding style kimono and Sasuke was moved so he couldn't even speak let alone take his eyes away from her beauty. He watched as she danced gracefully over the stage with a fan that shrouded everything bellow her eyes. She was captivating.

Sasuke watched on in amazement as she glided over the wooden floor in her dance. Taking a deep breath he had to swallow the lump that was forming in his throat. As the soft music faded he watched as Sakura gently placed a fist to the ground but instead of it breaking apart she disappeared into a storm of pink cherry blossoms. All was silent and then the applause echoed through the room. Sasuke himself was amazed by her display, though he would never admit it. Going over everything in his head he waited to go up on stage.

Sasuke wasn't the only one intrigued by the cherry blossoms display, from in the shadows the man with golden eyes smiled and disappeared. He had his new target and her display was utterly captivating. He might not want to share her with the slave traders. He'd give her one more round, if she was as captivating in the next round he would take her, but only for him. Smirking he walked out of the building and disappeared into the night.

Sasuke proceeded on stage and completed his talent portion. He stood there and showed off his swordsmanship skills, and almost slipped with the Chidori but stopped himself in time. The events continued into the night and like before another girl was taken from the pageant. Most people afraid for there contestants pulled them out, till only 15 remained. If things kept up then they wouldn't need to eliminate anyone.

Sitting down on his chair Sasuke looked at Naruto who was beaming.

"Why are you so happy?" he snapped, uncomfortable in the dress.

Naruto tried not to snort, "The next competition," was all he said.

"What about it?" asked Sasuke with a raised eyebrow?

Naruto couldn't help it he laughed, "It's the swim suit competition."

* * *

><p><strong>{{AN:/ okay well sorry about the wait, and the cliff hanger, I am so mean, I have gotten reviews so here is the next chapter and if you want pictures for it look on my profile page.****}}**


End file.
